The Woman in the Mind
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Seeley Booth is facing his worst nightmare: a life without Temperance Brennan. Devastated, he has no idea what he's going to do next. Then, something happens that is impossible and highly unusual. Brennan is in his mind talking to him. He can't tell anyone for fear of appearing mad, and she's insisting she was murdered and wants him to work on her case. What is an FBI agent to do?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea hit me, and I really hope you all enjoy it. I am borrowing the idea from the book The Midnight Plan of the Repo Man and Repo Madness because I thoroughly enjoyed those books and found them very entertaining. I want this story to be more humorous than sad. I do plan on having some kind of happy ending, so bear with me! I don't intend for this story to be very long either. Maybe 10 chapters.**

 **Without further ado, I present: The Woman in the Mind.**

* * *

Seeley Booth couldn't believe that he was hearing this. It all sounded as though he was underwater. The doctor's voice was distant and hard to hear.

"But...I just saw her," Booth said. "She was fine."

"Yes, we don't know why it happened, but she had a massive heart attack," the doctor said. "There was nothing we could do."

"But she was fine!" Booth insisted. He had gone to bring her Chinese food as the hospital food was terrible, and when he'd come back, she was swarmed by nurses and doctors, and he had no idea what was happening.

"These things happen, unfortunately," the doctor said sympathetically. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He turned and left. That was it. No other words. No more explanations. Booth hit the wall with his back hard and slid to the floor. Temperance Brennan was dead.

...

Booth managed to get back to his apartment. How, he had no idea. He was hammered. So hammered. He couldn't handle the idea that he'd never have another argument with Brennan again, that he'd never see her smile or tell her that he loved her. Good Lord what was wrong with him? Why didn't he tell her?! He flicked the light on and immediately regretted it. His head pounded and his eyes burned. All he needed was a good night's sleep. He crawled into his bed, sobbing. How could this have happened? She was in very good health, so how could she have had a heart attack? He didn't understand. The mortician was prepping her for the funeral. Booth couldn't bear it. He just couldn't. How was he going to face life without her? He thought back to the last conversation they ever had.

 _"I was very afraid," Brennan admitted. She shifted on the hospital bed. They had her in there to do a thorough check up and make sure she hadn't suffered any head traumas from the explosion. Hodgins was down the hall getting his leg worked on._

 _"I can only imagine what you were feeling," Booth said. "But you're safe now. I got you."_

 _"You did," she smiled. "I knew you would save us. You and our team are very smart."_

 _"Our team?" Booth asked, smiling widely._

 _"Well, yes," she answered. "I think of them as our team. We all work together, but you and I are the leads."_

 _"Cam won't like that you said that," Booth smirked._

 _"I don't care," Brennan responded. She fiddled with the bed sheet, lowering her face._

 _"What?" he asked, noticing she was crying a little. "What's wrong?"_

 _"I just...I did a lot of thinking when I was trapped in that car," she started. Booth leaned in closer._

 _"Yea?"_

 _"Yea. I mean, thinking about death, it was frightening. I know I put this front on, but I was scared."_

 _"Everyone's afraid to die, Bones. It's the unknown that makes it so scary."_

 _"But you know. You're going to heaven."_

 _"Well, I hope so," Booth chuckled._

 _"I feel I have so much left to offer this world," she sighed. "I don't want to leave yet. I have more victims to help."_

 _"You're not going anywhere, Bones. Not on my watch," he promised. She smiled at him again._

 _"Thanks, Booth."_

 _"My pleasure. Hey, you want me to bring you some real food?"_

 _"Yes, please. I can't do this food it's so bland. I might take a nap while you're gone. I'm suddenly feeling exhausted."_

 _"All right. I'll be back," Booth said, standing up. He leaned forward and kissed her on the top of the head._

 _"What was that for?" she asked, puzzled._

 _"I dunno," he answered. "Just a reflex really."_

 _"It was pleasant."_

 _"I'm glad you liked it."_

 _They grinned at each other. Then Brennan made herself comfortable on the bed. Booth took one last look at her as he went out the door and found that she was watching him. Smiling to himself, he headed to the exit._

How could that have been the last time? Booth just didn't understand. His heart was broken. He didn't know if he would ever smile again.

 **A Day Later-Evening**

"God, this is just horrible," Angela whimpered. Hodgins squeezed her hand.

"I can't believe she's really gone," he said, choking up. He didn't understand why Brennan had to die. He was confused as to why she had a heart attack. The conspiracy theorist in him was trying to cook up a reason.

"It was a tragic circumstance," Cam said. "Nothing anyone could have done differently."

"I should have been there," Booth muttered. "Not out getting damn Chinese food. I could have saved her."

"Booth," Angela said, putting her hand on his arm. "You can't do this to yourself."

He ignored her. Zack was strangely quiet. He hadn't said much to anyone after he learned of Brennan's death.

"All right," the mortician said, coming out. Conveniently, he was also the funeral director. "She's ready."

"Oh God," Angela breathed. It was time to go in and look at her. Cam went first, the others following. Booth went last. He dreaded this moment. His breath caught when he saw her lying in the casket all cold and still.

"I can't do this," he said, shaking his head.

"She would want you to be rational about this," Zack finally said.

"I can't, Zack. I can't do that. I'm not the rational guy. I'm the gut guy," Booth said.

"I don't know what that means," Zack said, echoing Brennan. Booth turned away, biting his fist. This was all too much. Angela started to cry, and Hodgins soon joined her. Cam, who hadn't known Brennan very long, had wet eyes too, and she didn't say anything. Zack left the room. Booth presumed it was to go cry alone. He forced himself to look at Brennan one more time.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you."

 _I really don't like the way he's done my face. I look nothing like that._

Booth froze. Where had that voice come from? He swiveled his head around, looking at Cam and Angela. They were not looking at him. Hodgins had left by now as well. He looked back at Brennan. It sounded like her voice, but that was impossible. She was dead. He shook his head hard. He knew he was still hungover from last night. Perhaps he was starting to have auditory hallucinations too.

 _If this is my funeral, I have to say, I'm a little disappointed that more people didn't come._

There it was again! Booth swallowed hard. These were not his thoughts. He didn't understand what was happening to him.

"Are we okay with this?" the mortician/funeral director asked. "Does she look like she usually does?"

"Yes," Booth answered.

 _I disagree._

Booth whipped his head towards the source of the voice. The mortician/funeral director looked at him, puzzled.

"Are you all right, sir?" he asked.

"Huh? Yea," Booth answered. He rubbed the back of his neck. This was all too strange.

"She didn't really wear makeup," Angela said, finally having a moment where she wasn't crying.

"Oh, okay. I will fix that then," the man nodded. "Sorry about that."

 _Thank you, Angela!_

"Gah!" Booth shouted, spinning on the spot.

"Booth? What's wrong?" Angela asked. He stopped abruptly.

"Nothing. I'm fine," he said.

"You were spinning."

"I'm upset. I do irrational things when I'm upset," he argued.

"Oookay," Angela said, looking at him funny. So was Cam.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna take a walk," Booth said, gesturing. He fled through the doors. He hurried towards the men's room, opening the door with a bang and heading right for the sink. He turned on the tap and splashed water on his face. Then he looked in the mirror.

 _You look terrible._

Booth turned his head again. No one was in there with him.

"Who's there?" he asked out loud.

 _There doesn't appear to be anyone in here with you_ , the Brennan-like voice said.

"I'm losing my mind," he muttered. "I'm losing my f***ing mind."

 _It is physically impossible to lose your mind._

"What is happening to me?" Booth asked nobody. These were definitely not his own thoughts he was hearing. He did not think in a woman's voice, especially a voice that sounded like Brennan's. And definitely not in the first person.

 _Are you asking me or yourself?_

"Bones?" he asked. He felt ridiculous, but he had to know.

 _Yes?_

"Where are you?"

 _It appears that I'm in your head._

"You...you're stuck in my head?"

 _Yes._

"How is that possible? What the hell is going on?" Booth asked, looking around for someone still.

 _I'm just as confused as you are. I woke up in here._

"You woke up inside my head?"

 _Yes._

"Oh my God. I'm on the first bus to the crazy house," Booth said.

 _I wouldn't say that. You're very intelligent._

"I'm talking to myself," he argued. "How is that intelligent?"

 _You're not talking to yourself. You're talking to me._

"How is this even happening right now?!"

"Booth?" Zack asked, opening the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine," Booth lied.

"It sounded like you were yelling," Zack went on.

"I'm just mad, Zack. I wish she was still here."

 _But I am here._

"Shut up," Booth hissed.

"What?" Zack asked, confused.

"Nothing. Look, I'll be right out, okay?"

"Okay," Zack agreed, closing the door behind him. Booth waited a moment before talking again.

"Bones?"

 _Yes?_

"You can hear me and talk to me?"

 _It seems that way, yes._

"Can you hear my thoughts?"

 _I'm not sure. Try thinking something._

 _I'm going out of my mind,_ Booth thought. Out loud, "Did you hear that?"

 _I only heard you ask me if I heard anything. So no, I can't hear your thoughts._

"Well that's a relief."

 _Why? Are they that bad?_

"No. It's just an invasion of privacy is all," Booth said. He felt ridiculous standing here talking to himself.

 _So, I'm dead?_

"Yes, you're dead."

 _How did I die? I thought you were bringing me food? I was taking a nap. What happened?_

"They said you had a massive heart attack and died," Booth explained. "It happened when I was out getting you food."

 _That's preposterous. I am in perfect health._

"I agree," Booth said.

 _You're just going to believe what they told you? You don't feel at all suspicious?_

"I don't know how to answer that," Booth confessed.

 _Did Cam do a tox screen? You do know that a heart attack can be caused by certain drugs being shoved through an IV right?_

"Shit. No. The mortician is done with you now. There's nothing left to test."

 _You could take some of my hair._

"How am I going to just walk up to you and rip out some hair without anyone thinking I've lost my freaking mind?" Booth asked. "They'll think I'm taking it for myself."

 _So tell them about me._

"Oh, God no. Bones, they'll ship me right to the nut house. I'm not saying a damn word about this."

 _I find I'm hurt by that statement. I would tell someone if you were in my head talking to me._

"Well, I'm not, so you'll just have to deal with it," Booth said irritably. Not only was Brennan stuck in his head, but she was her usual self too. This was going to make things complicated as he couldn't physically make her stop interrupting like he could when she was alive. He straightened himself up and went back to join the others in the room with Brennan's body. He stood far away from it so as not to have Brennan comment on it inside his head anymore.

"You okay?" Cam asked him. "You look pale."

"Did you see a ghost?" the mortician/funeral director asked, chuckling. Booth glared at him.

"No, I did not."

"I see them sometimes. Hear them too," the man shrugged. "You get that in this business."

"Ghosts are not rational," Zack pointed out.

"You're not rational," Hodgins snapped.

"So, Jim," Angela interrupted, addressing the mortician/funeral director. "When can we arrange the funeral?"

"Whenever you'd like. Does she have any family?"

"Just her brother. Oh God, Russ!" Angela gasped. No one had called him.

"I'll do it," Cam said. "I'm the boss. I do those calls." She went away to do this.

 _Russ wouldn't care._

Booth flinched. He forgot she was there.

"No parents?" Jim asked.

 _My mother is dead and my father is probably still a criminal. So no, no parents._

"He can't hear you," Booth hissed.

"What's that?" Jim asked, looking at him.

"Nothing."

 _You could tell him what I said._

"Forget it," Booth said under his breath. He coughed to cover it up.

 _So I'm just supposed to sit in here and have no say in anything? That's not fair._

"Excuse me," Booth said, going out of the room again. He found an isolated area and stopped. "Look, you can't keep rambling on in my head, Bones. It's distracting, and I look like an idiot when I react to it."

 _So control your reactions._

"Not that easy," he countered.

 _I don't like what's happening here either, Booth, but here we are. I'm in your head. I don't know how it happened or why, but I have no voice. You are my voice. I think I was murdered, and I want you to solve it. I'll help of course._

"You think you were murdered?" Booth asked, incredulous.

 _Yes. It is the only thing that makes sense. I was completely healthy. Someone wanted me dead. It was probably the Gravedigger._

"Then why didn't he kill Hodgins too? He was right across the hall," Booth said.

 _I don't know. Why are you doubting this? I thought we were partners._

"We are! We were," Booth corrected. "You're dead. You're somehow talking to me and trying to convince me that you were murdered. How would someone miss that?"

 _Because a heart attack is deemed as something that happens. They probably chalked it up to all the physical stress I was under being buried alive. Doctors aren't all that competent sometimes you know._

"Don't get snotty," Booth warned.

 _I'm not! Look, are you going to do this or not? I would do it for you._

"I know you would," he muttered. He sighed loudly and rubbed his head furiously. "All right. I'll do this."

 _Thank you._

"Will you disappear from my head if I solve this?" Booth asked.

 _I don't know. I didn't exactly get a rule book here._

"Okay. We'll figure that out later," he sighed. He headed back to the others again. They were busy making plans for the funeral. Cam had returned from talking to Russ. He was coming as soon as he could.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked again. Booth took a moment to respond. He had Brennan in his head, which was impossible yet happening anyway. He was grief stricken but now confused because she wasn't exactly dead. He couldn't tell anyone because they would think he was completely crazy. Was he okay? Not really.

"I'm hanging in there," he answered.

 _Liar._

"We'll get through this," Cam said, rubbing his arm.

"I know we will."

"I miss her."

 _You didn't even know me._

"I'm sure she misses you too," Booth said.

 _Booth! That's not true and you know it._

"That's sweet of you to say," Cam smiled. "But I somehow doubt it."

 _See? Even she knows. I thought you knew me better than she does?_

"If it's okay with you, I gotta get going," Booth said. Cam nodded.

"Sure. See you later."

Booth split. He had no idea what was going to happen next. He got home and made some dinner for himself. He sat around for a bit wondering what to do. Brennan was quiet during all this, and he wondered if she was getting used to their predicament as well. When he went to get into the shower, he paused.

"Bones?"

 _Yes?_

"What do you see? I mean, what can you see when you're in there?"

 _I see whatever you see._

"Okay," Booth said. So all he had to do was not look down or in a mirror when he was naked. No problemo.

 _Are you worried I might laugh at the size of your genitals?_

"No," he spluttered.

 _I calculated that you would be average if not bigger than most._

"Geez, Bones. Would you knock it off?" Booth huffed, embarrassed. "Just keep your eyes shut."

 _I can't. Not unless yours are._

"Well, I can do that," he said. He shut his eyes and stumbled into the shower. It was harder than he thought.

 _I won't make fun, I promise. You can open your eyes._

"This is the craziest thing I've ever experienced," he said. "I must be losing my mind." There was no way this was happening. It just wasn't possible.

 _We've gone over this. You can't lose your mind. I'm in here. I don't know why or how, but I am._

"Okay, well, you gotta promise to not interfere and make me look nuts, okay?"

 _I promise._

Booth didn't respond. He finished his shower and got out, wrapping a towel around himself. This entire thing was so bizarre that he half debated going to a doctor about it, but he figured they would just cast him off as crazy and lock him up. No sense in doing that. He would just have to deal with her living in his head. Maybe he'd do some research. Maybe someone else had this happen to them as well. Maybe the people who were in the mental hospital hearing voices really were hearing voices. This gave him a whole new perspective on things.

 _This isn't schizophrenia, Booth._

"You said you couldn't hear my thoughts," Booth accused.

 _I can't, but I know you, and I know you're probably trying to figure out why this is happening, and your mind would go to the other people who hear voices and wonder if it's this that's happening and not mental illness._

"Wouldn't you?"

 _Of course. It's a logical thought. Are we going to start working on my murder soon?_

"Tomorrow. I need to sleep," he said.

 _Well, don't sleep too long. I want this solved._

"Relax will you? You're in a good place," Booth reasoned.

 _You're right._

"So what happens when I sleep? What do you do?"

 _I have no idea. I guess I'll find out._

"All right. Well, good night," he said.

 _Good night._

He turned off the light and crawled into bed. He had no idea what was happening to him, but a part of him felt happy that Brennan wasn't truly gone after all. Yes, she as being her usual annoying self inside his head, but he was happy she was still with him. He just wished she was in her human form. He'd have to take what he could get he guessed. Tomorrow, he'd start looking into her murder.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Should I continue? All I ask is that you don't make predictions as it ruins surprises ;) Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad the idea is appreciated. Here's another chapter ;)**

* * *

Booth opened his eyes. He groaned, seeing that it was only five am. He felt as though he hadn't slept at all. Then, he remembered. He had been talking to Brennan. She was living in his head. He started to laugh. It was a dream. Just a really bad, stupid dream.

"I'm such a moron," he said. Then he felt sad. It would have been nice to have her around even if he couldn't see her.

 _Why are you a moron?_

"Ah!" he yelped, falling out of bed.

 _That seemed painful. Are you all right?_

"I'm fine, Bones." So it wasn't a dream at all. Well, wasn't this just an odd little situation to be in. He hauled himself back up onto the bed.

 _Did you sleep well?_

"I don't remember," he said truthfully. It had been a dark sleep. No dreams. He preferred it that way. He didn't know if she could see his dreams. Some of them were about her, and she might not appreciate the content.

 _I never really remembered my dreams either.  
_

"It comes and goes," he said.

 _Are you going to the office to start work on my murder now?_

"It's five am, Bones. I'm not going anywhere."

 _If this was someone else, we'd be on it._

"We still slept," he argued.

 _But you're awake.  
_

"Argh! Fine," Booth huffed. He got up and went to the bathroom, careful not to look down.

 _You must have really good aim.  
_

"You're not helping," he muttered. He hurried to get dressed and started his coffee maker.

 _I miss coffee.  
_

She sounded sad, and Booth felt bad for her.

"You hear me and everyone else, so maybe you can taste what I taste?" he asked.

 _Maybe. I still don't know how this works.  
_

"I don't either, Bones. I'm just making suggestions." He took a sip, hoping it would stop her response. He left it in his mouth a beat longer than usual before swallowing. He waited.

 _No. I do not taste what you taste. I find myself disappointed.  
_

"I'm sorry," Booth said.

 _Not your fault. Now, hurry up so we can get going.  
_

"Do not rush me," he growled. He wished she was not in a place that he couldn't escape from. He finished his morning routine and went for his coat.

"So, where should we start?" he asked. He waited. There was complete silence. He paused. Where was she? "Bones?"

Still nothing.

"Hey, Bones!" he said, louder. She didn't reply. He set down his coat carefully, puzzled. Where did she go?

"Bones?"

He discovered that he missed her immensely. Even though she was being annoying and pushy, he wanted to hear her voice. He went into his living room, knowing that without her, he had no clues to go on to help her case. He wondered if she would even come back. Was it just a temporary thing? He didn't know what to do. Suddenly exhausted, he fell asleep sitting on the couch.

...

He awoke to his phone ringing. The clock said noon.

"Shit," he said. He answered the phone. "Booth."

"Where are you? We are finalizing funeral plans, and Russ is here. We need your input," Angela said. Her voice was impatient sounding.

"Sorry, Ange. I had a really rough night and fell asleep again," Booth said. "I'll be right there." He hung up and waited in the silence. Brennan was not saying anything still. Maybe it really had been just a dream. He drove in silence over to Angela's apartment. Cam, Hodgins, Zack, and Russ were there as well.

"I can't believe it," Russ said as Booth came inside. "I just talked to her."

"It's a very big shock to us all," Cam said. Booth sat down, avoiding Russ. He didn't know how to talk to him right now.

"Okay, so we need to make these arrangements," Angela said, taking over. She walked them through what needed to be done. She flat out rejected Hodgins idea of candles around the coffin.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Too much of a vampire feel to it," she shuddered.

"I concur," Cam nodded.

"Vampire feel?" Hodgins asked, spluttering. "That's ridiculous."

"Drop it," Angela warned. He stopped talking.

"Flowers," Booth said. "Daffodils." They were her favorite. Daisies were her second.

"Yes. I love it," Angela said, writing it down. "What else?"

"Are we doing a full service? A snack buffet?"

"Food at funerals seems weird to me," Zack said.

"Everything seems weird to you. Guess what, you're the one that's weird," Booth snapped.

"Easy," Cam said, glaring at him.

"Food is necessary. Eating at events is a thing. It's what we do," Angela said. More scribbling.

"Speeches?" Cam suggested.

"Yes. I'm saying something," Angela said quickly. "I think we all should."

"I'm not good at public speaking," Zack told them.

"She's our friend. You're talking," Angela ordered. Zack bit his lip to stop from retorting back. Suddenly, Angela burst into tears.

"Hey, hey," Hodgins said, rubbing her arm.

"I just...I can't believe we're all sitting here planning Brennan's funeral," she wailed.

"I know," Russ chimed in. He was tearing up too. "I just got her back."

"Should we take a break?" Cam asked. Her voice was thick.

"It has to be done," Angela sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Jim wants it ready for Friday. That's two days from now."

"I think we should look at it as someone we don't know," Zack said. "It would be less emotional."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Hodgins snapped.

"Cool it, you two," Booth piped up finally. "It's Bones. We love her. It's okay to cry and it's okay to laugh at memories. She wouldn't want us to be miserable. Let's just make this a beautiful ceremony for her as our way of saying goodbye, okay?"

"Well said," Cam nodded.

"Okay," Angela said, clearing her throat and getting back to business. They went over some more details until they were emotionally drained. Booth said his goodbyes and headed out the door and back to his apartment. The bureau was giving him some time off to grieve, and he sure felt like grieving right now. It was four in the afternoon, and he just wanted to sleep.

 _What did I miss?  
_

"Nyah!" he yelped.

 _I'm sorry for startling you.  
_

"Where did you go?" he demanded. "I thought you left me."

 _I think I fell asleep.  
_

"You can sleep?"

 _Apparently. It just happened without warning, so I guess that's how it works.  
_

"I got kinda lonely without you," he said, smirking to himself.

 _I'm flattered. So, what did you do in my absence?_

"I helped plan your funeral."

 _That was nice of you. What was decided?_

Booth explained their plan to her.

 _I like it. I knew I could count on you to make sure it wasn't too ridiculous.  
_

"That's me. Mr. Sensible," he answered.

 _Now that I'm back, let's go solve my murder._

"Okay," he agreed. "Where are we going to go first?"

 _You need to get a sample of my hair to test. Or DNA._

"How do you suggest I do that? I don't think I can just show up there and start pulling hairs."

 _Just tell him you want to see me alone. They're used to those kinds of requests._

"I hope so," he muttered. Otherwise, Jim was going to have some questions.

...

Booth entered the funeral home feeling like he was about to do something bad, which in his mind, he was. Violating a corpse was just wrong. He also couldn't help but have the feeling that if Brennan hadn't died, she would have eventually gotten him to body snatch from a funeral home because she suspected murder. Too bad he'd never know.

 _Why are you breathing so fast? Are you scared? It's just my body._

"That's not why I'm breathing fast," Booth muttered. He looked around but couldn't find Jim anywhere. He called out a greeting, but no one responded.

 _I think that room right there is where he performed the procedure of draining my fluids. Maybe there's some left over._

"I would really rather not believe that your body fluids are just left on the floor, Bones," Booth said, resisting the urge to throw up.

 _People make messes._

"Maybe so, but I'd like to think that a mortician would have some sense to not leave corpse guck lying around."

 _Corpse guck?_

"Yes."

 _I don't know what that means._

"Nevermind. Just help me look," Booth ordered. He almost laughed at himself. She could only see what he saw. He noticed a few bins and containers.

 _Check those._

For a voice in his head, she was awfully demanding. Booth leaned over and looked inside. They were wiped clean. He heard voices suddenly, and he dodged into a closet, shutting the door behind him while leaving a crack open.

"I told you, it's been taken care of," Jim was saying as he entered the room. "No, no, no. That wasn't the deal." Booth watched as he paced around looking mad.

 _He's being very suspicious right now._

"Shhh," Booth commanded. He craned his ears.

"I am not your personal assistant," Jim went on. "You can't just expect me to be your puppet. No more. That was my last job."

 _Job?_

"Bones, geez," Booth hissed.

 _He can't hear me._

"I can't hear him over your voice," Booth breathed.

 _Oh. Right._

"Good day to you too," Jim said, hanging up ferociously. He stood there staring at his phone for a moment. Booth waited, holding his breath. Eventually, Jim marched off, and Booth heard the front door slam behind him. He came out of the closet and got out of that room. He headed over to where Brennan's body was. Seeing it still made his breath catch.

 _Do my eyebrows always look like that?_

"Yes."

 _I find they don't look right._

"I'm telling you, you always look like that."

 _Technically you should have said "looked." I am dead you know._

"Are you?"

 _Well, I'm not sure what this is, but I'm pretty sure the fact that I'm not in my own body means I'm dead._

"I'm not even going to comment," Booth muttered. He reached into his pocket for the baggie he had stuffed in there that morning. He paused, realizing he did not have tweezers.

 _Just pull them out._ Her voice was urging.

"Harder than you think," he said. He couldn't stop looking at her face.

 _It's not hard at all. You reach down and pull some hairs._

"Argh, fine," Booth snapped. He yanked a few hairs out and stuffed them into the baggie. "You really think something will show up?"

 _It's worth a try._

"Do you have any other clues you could give me?"

 _What if we visited the hospital room I was in?_

"I don't think they'll let me. Besides, someone else is probably in there now."

 _Booth, we have to check. Just pretend you left something there._

"Easy for you to say. You won't get sent to jail for being creepy," Booth retorted.

 _Yes, I will because I'm in here with you._

"What are you doing?" Jim's voice asked. Booth jumped.

"Ah! I, uh...I came to look at her," Booth said, gesturing. Jim narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't see you come in."

"I went to the bathroom first," Booth lied. "I'm sorry. I just really had to see her." He got choked up. Jim's eyes softened.

"You really cared about her?"

"I did. So much."

 _Really?_

"It's always hard for me to see younger people die and the ones they leave behind heartbroken because they never told them how they felt," Jim sighed.

 _Is that how you feel about me?_

"She was my partner. We spent a lot of time together. She's the best friend I ever had," Booth said, hoping Brennan would realize that was his answer to her question as well.

"Well," Jim said, patting his shoulder. "She's in a better place now."

"I don't know about that," Booth responded.

"She is. Trust me," Jim said, giving Booth's shoulder a final squeeze before turning to leave. "Spend as much time saying goodbye as you need."

"Thanks," Booth nodded.

 _You got very emotional._

"I'm sad because you're dead, Bones."

 _But I'm right here._

"That's different."

 _How is it different?_

"Just stop talking, okay? I have to get this to a lab," Booth said. He waited a few more minutes before leaving. He saw Jim at his desk down the hallway, and he reflected on Jim's phone conversation. Who was bossing him around? And why?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you have time, please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry some of you are finding this sad. I'm really trying to go more humorous than sad, but I realize it sucks that Brennan is dead. This won't be a terribly long story anyhow. Thanks for reading. I hope you hang in til the end.**

* * *

Booth was standing in the Jeffersonian after hours, staring at the machine before him. He was completely stumped.

"I need Cam," he said out loud.

 _No, we can figure this out._

"No, I can't."

 _What would you even tell Cam anyway?_

"I don't even know."

 _I think she could handle the truth._

"Cam would freak," Booth laughed.

 _She would not._

"Yes, she would. Then they'll send me to the crazy house. We established that earlier. You're in my head. I am your host. You can't boss me around."

 _I'm not being bossy. I'm being rational._

"No, you're not."

 _Yes, I am!  
_ "This is not helping," Booth pointed out, jabbing at the machine. He peered at it. He should have paid more attention all those times Cam did this in front of him. How stupid was he?

 _Just push that button._

"Which button? There's a million of them."

 _That one right there._

"I can't see you pointing, remember?"

 _The second last one on the left._

Booth glanced at it, seeing she was right. He pushed it. It emitted a rather startling noise and started grinding.

"Uh..." he paused, holding up his hands.

 _You broke it._

"I did not!"

 _Then why does it sound like it's dying?_

"You told me to press that button!"

 _Oh sure, blame it on the dead person._

"You said...you know what? Never mind," he snapped. He gave the machine a bang with his hand, and it stopped grinding and instead made a healthier sound.

 _Do you solve all problems by hitting them?_

Booth didn't respond. He was staring at the machine and referring to the manual and trying to figure out what the analysis was even going to mean. Once the machine was finished, Booth stared at the results.

"There's nothing here," he said out loud. He double checked the book to make sure, but Brennan's results were clean.

 _But...I was so sure..._

"Well, apparently you were not murdered," Booth said.

 _I had to have been. That thing is wrong. Go get another hair sample._

"Bones, I am not making trips to the funeral home to keep trying."

 _But, it's wrong!_

"It's not wrong," Booth gestured. He heard her growl in frustration.

 _Then they have used something that isn't showing up._

"I somehow doubt it," Booth said. "Bones, you had a heart attack. It does happen."

 _No! I was perfectly healthy and in prime physical condition. I did NOT have a heart attack! I was murdered!_

"Bones..."

 _No. I'm not talking to you right now._

"All right," Booth sighed. He left the lab after carefully putting away any evidence that showed he had been there. As he drove, he pondered her request to visit her hospital room. She did have a point in that for any other case, they would do just that. He turned the wheel of his SUV and headed over to that direction.

 _Where are you going? Your apartment is the other way._

"I'm going to the hospital like you asked me to."

 _Why?_

"Because you're right. We would investigate it for clues," Booth said. He swore he could hear her smile, but he chalked it up to the static on the radio. He arrived just before nine pm, and he headed past the nurse's station to go to Brennan's hospital room. When he got there, he realized it was his lucky day. It was empty. He turned the light on and started poking around.

"What am I looking for?" he asked.

 _I don't know. Something dropped?_

Booth got down onto his knees and looked under the bed. He spied what looked to be a cap from something. He reached with his pen and pulled it out just as a nurse poked her head in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm with the FBI. I'm investigating," Booth replied.

"Investigating what?"

"My partner was in this room, and I just don't buy that she had a heart attack."

"You think she was murdered?!" the nurse asked, alarmed.

"I am making no assumptions, but I'm looking for clues," Booth explained.

"I think you need to leave," the nurse said. "You don't have a warrant."

"Do I need one?"

"Excuse me? What's going on in here?" a voice asked. Booth swiveled to see the same doctor who had given him the news of Brennan's death.

"Just having a looksie," Booth said.

"For what?"

"He thinks his partner was murdered," the nurse told the doctor, wrinkling her nose. Booth scowled at her.

"That's ridiculous," the doctor snorted. "She had a heart attack and died. You're reaching, buddy."

"Don't 'buddy' me," Booth growled. "I am FBI."

"Leave now before I call the police," the doctor said calmly. Booth moved past him.

"This isn't over," he warned before going out the door. He felt his heart racing and hoped no one had seen him slip the cap into his pocket.

 _That was close._

"You're telling me," Booth said. They were in the parking lot now. He snapped on a glove and pulled the cap out of his pocket. "Do you recognize it?"

 _No._

"Me either," Booth sighed.

 _We should ask someone._

"How am I going to ask about it?"

 _I don't know. All I know is we have a clue, and we need to figure out what it is._

"All right, all right, but I'm going home now," Booth said.

 _What? Why?!_

"I'm tired, Bones. It's almost ten at night, and in case you haven't noticed, I haven't been sleeping very well."

 _Fine. But we start early tomorrow._

"Fine."

...

Booth woke up the next day with a headache. He wondered if that was because Brennan was prattling around in his head and stomping on things. Was she in her body but really small like that George Shrinks cartoon kid? Or was she just there in voice form only? He didn't understand it at all. He wished he could ask someone. Tomorrow was her funeral, and he wasn't sure if he could take her comments as he watched her get buried. He knew there would be comments.

"Bones?" he asked tentatively. When she didn't answer, he presumed she was sleeping like before, so he decided to shower. It was a lot easier when she wasn't watching. He was making coffee and breakfast when his phone rang.

"Booth."

"It's Rebecca. Are you going to pick up Parker after school today?" Rebecca asked.

"I, uh, I guess. Things have been crazy, though."

"I heard about Temperance," Rebecca said. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"I think Parker wants to try to cheer you up. He's sad that she's gone, but he didn't really know her so I feel he's sad because you're sad. He wants to make you feel better."

"No promises there," Booth sighed.

"I'll come grab him around 8," she promised.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to be at the funeral?"

"No, Bec, that's okay. I've got support there."

"If you change your mind..."

"I will call," he finished for her. After they hung up, he pondered their relationship. Yes, they had been recently sleeping together before he got with Cam, and she was concerned about him, but he didn't want this to become a relationship thing. She had a tendency of doing that. Booth sighed again. Even with Cam, that had ended fairly quickly. After a few nights together, they had both agreed that it was for the best they didn't continue the relationship. He still felt a little weird around her.

 _That is so annoying._

"Hi, Bones," he greeted.

 _I hate that I have no control over my sleep._

"That must be incredibly annoying."

 _I just said it was._

"I know. So, I have to pick up my son after school today," Booth went on. "Our investigating will have to end by 3:10."

 _Okay. I never really got to spend much time with your son._

"I realize that. You'd have liked him."

 _I will like him. I'm still here, Booth._

"In a way, yes, but he doesn't know that."

 _You could..._

"I am NOT telling my five year old son that you're in my head."

 _Fine. But children have the tendency to believe those sort of things. It's part of their innocence._

"It's not happening."

 _How are we going to figure out what that cap is from?_

"Always right to the point," Booth chuckled. "I have no idea."

 _Is that the plan for today? To find someone who knows?_

"Yup."

...

 _Well that was a bust._

"Hear, hear," Booth nodded. Their day had been unsuccessful. Nobody knew what the cap was from, and Booth was getting frustrated. Now, he was waiting for Parker to come out of his homeroom.

"Dad!"

"Hey!" Booth called, picking his son up and holding him tightly. He felt his eyes burn suddenly.

"I missed you," Parker said.

"I missed you too. What did you learn today?"

"I learned to count to fifty!"

"Wow!" Booth said excitedly. "That's great, buddy."

"Can we get pizza?"

"Sure."

 _A boy his age should be eating healthier things than pizza._

Booth ignored her as he walked with Parker to his SUV. He buckled him in, and they went for pizza. After ordering, Parker eventually brought up Brennan.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend," he said.

"It's okay, bud. These things happen."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day," Booth answered.

 _How can you miss me when I'm right here?_

"I wish I had met her again."

"I do too. You guys would have been great friends."

"Can I come to the funeral?"

"No, bud. It's okay."

"I'm sad that you're sad."

"I know you are, and I think that's sweet, but I'll be okay. I promise. I'll see her again one day," Booth told him.

"In Heaven," Parker nodded.

 _But...I don't believe in Heaven._

Booth may have been mistaken, but he thought he caught a hint of fear in that statement. Maybe it was his imagination.

 _I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that perhaps I will change my mind since I'm dead._

Booth only smiled to himself. She did know him fairly well. He pulled the cap out and started playing with it. His CSI buddy couldn't lift any prints off of it, so he figured there was no use in gloving up to touch it anymore. He tapped it on the table when Parker spoke again.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"This?" Booth countered, holding up the cap.

"Yea."

"It's from a case."

"Is it evidence?"

"Sort of. No one seems to know what it's from, though."

"It's from an insulin needle," Parker said proudly. Booth froze.

 _What did he just say?_

"What did you say?" Booth asked. Parker pointed to it.

"There's a boy in my class who needs insulin shots, and the cap of his needle looks exactly like that."

Booth felt his body tense at this. He looked at the cap again.

"You're sure?"

"Positive, Dad. I see it every day."

 _But...insulin doesn't cause a heart attack. It only renders the person unconscious until they die..._

"Someone is lying," Booth said quietly.

"What?" Parker asked.

"Nothing. Hey, bud, I think you just helped me get closer to solving this case."

* * *

 **Clever Parker! Until next time! And thanks for not jumping ahead and guessing what I'm gonna do next ;) I like to keep y'all surprised.**


	4. Chapter 4

_My funeral is in half an hour. What are you doing?_

"I'm getting my friend to look at some footage from the outside of the hospital the night you were killed," Booth answered, frowning at his phone. It was going to cost him some season tickets apparently.

 _We should be getting ready to go._

"Oh, so suddenly your funeral is more important than solving your murder?" Booth asked, incredulous.

 _Yes._

"Why?"

 _Because, Booth. I have to watch myself be buried beside my mother today. I'm...sad._

"Aw, Bones. I'm sorry. I was insensitive."

 _No, you were right. I was so focused on solving my murder that I forgot about the human ritual for saying goodbye._

"Well, lucky for me, I don't have to," Booth said.

 _Why not?_

"Because you're right here," he answered. "Remember?"

 _Right._

There was knocking on his door suddenly. He knew it would be either Cam or Hodgins. Or maybe both. He answered and found all of them standing there.

"You ready?" Cam asked.

"Yup," he nodded, closing the door behind him.

"You are oddly calm about the fact Brennan is gone," Angela noticed.

"She's closer than you think," Booth replied, adjusting his tie.

"Unless she's here as a ghost or trapped in your head, I doubt that," Zack said. Booth froze. Angela squinted her eyes at him.

"Trapped in my head? Really?" Booth asked carefully. "Where do you come up with these things?"

"I was trying to make a joke. I didn't execute it properly," Zack sighed. Booth led the way, careful to avoid Angela's prying eyes. He didn't like the way she was looking at him.

 _Do you think she's figured it out?_

"No," he muttered under his breath. She didn't talk anymore for the car ride or even throughout the service, which surprised Booth. When it was his turn to get up to speak, he suddenly felt as though a weight was on his chest and heart. He stared at all the faces looking back at him, and he suddenly didn't know if he could talk.

"Bones was my best friend," he started finally. "She was brilliant and fun and just about everything you could ask for as a partner and a friend. She's helped solve so many crimes and helped people get closure without ever wanting any credit. She was very special, and I miss her every day. I think if she were here right now, she'd be telling us not to be upset but to remember that we all have one life, so we should live it the best we can."

 _I would not say that._

"I mean, I think she'd say that. I like to think that I know her well enough to think she would say something at least in that ball park," Booth rambled, trying not to be thrown off by her interruption. He was also trying to prompt her to say what she would say if she was standing there.

 _Not even close, Booth. I'd say that dying is a part of life, and you all should accept the reality of that and not put too much emphasis on my corpse in that coffin being a part of closure. It's not. It's just a body._

"And that concludes my speech," Booth said, stepping down.

 _What? You wanted to hear what I'd say, and now you're just going to ignore it?_

"I'm trying to be comforting not cold," Booth hissed.

"Are you okay?" Hodgins asked, worried.

"Yea. I think I might be getting a cold," Booth said a little louder. He heard loud sniffing inside his head. Was she crying? He couldn't just leave the funeral to talk to her. It would be rude. She was definitely crying, though, especially after Angela's speech. When he could escape to the washroom, he took off as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?" he asked her once alone.

 _Do you all see me as someone who is not emotional or caring?_

"What? No! You're a very caring person, Bones."

 _I can be emotional, Booth. I just never show it to anyone._

"I realize that."

 _Being emotional means being vulnerable, and I don't do vulnerable._

"I know," he soothed.

 _I can't watch them lower me into the ground._

"I won't look," he promised. "We should get back, though."

 _Okay._

Booth wanted to hug her, but he hoped that his words were enough. He kept his promise and didn't watch them bury her. He couldn't bear to see it himself anyway.

...

Booth was in his apartment drinking alone. Brennan was either sleeping or not talking to him. It had been a very hard day. His phone buzzed then, and he looked at it.

 **Max Keenan arrested today. Thought you'd want to know.**

Booth shot up from the couch like a bullet. Max Keenan? Brennan's Dad? What the hell...

 **Where did you find him?** he texted back.

 **Graveyard.**

Shit. So he'd heard about Brennan dying and was paying his respects. Booth tapped his foot anxiously. He really wanted to talk to Max, but he didn't want Brennan interrupting him.

"Bones?" he asked. She didn't answer. She was definitely asleep then.

 **Be right there,** he tapped back. He hurried to his SUV. Hopefully Brennan wouldn't wake up before he got back.

...

"Agent Booth," Max said, smiling.

"Hi, Max," Booth said.

"You were my daughter's partner?"

"Work partner, yes," Booth answered.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on bereavement leave or something?" Max asked.

"I am. I wanted to talk to you, though."

"Why?"

"I thought you might have answers," Booth said.

"About what?"

"Who would want to kill your daughter? Was it someone who knew McVicar?"

"I don't know anything, Agent," Max shook his head.

"Cherie," Caroline said, popping her head around the door. "Can you come with me for a second?"

"All right," Booth sighed. He followed her out. "What?"

"That man is not Max Keenan. He's a law abiding citizen who works as an electrician in Coos Bay. His name is Art MacGregor."

"Get out of here. Seriously?" Booth said, looking through the glass at Max sitting there.

"Until proven otherwise, he has to be released," Caroline shrugged.

"That might actually work better for me," Booth murmured.

"What's that now?"

"Nothing. Thanks, Caroline," Booth said, heading back into the interrogation room.

"You're free to go," he said to Max, who smiled.

"Ah, good. This place is a bit of a dive anyway."

"Hey, before you disappear, can I speak with you?" Booth asked.

 _No._

Damn it. She was awake.

"No," Max said at the same time.

"Just hear me out," Booth said to both of them.

 _Absolutely not! Booth, you are not talking to my father._

"I am not talking to you," Max echoed, turning away. Booth growled in frustration. He charged after Max and caught up with him in the lobby.

 _Booth! Stop!_

"Stop chasing me," Max warned. He went out the front doors and into the fresh air.

"Your daughter was murdered," Booth blurted out. Max halted in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

 _Please stop. I'm begging you._

"She was buried alive, and after we rescued her, she died of a supposed heart attack. I've found evidence that says otherwise, and my only suspect is the Grave Digger. I need your help."

"Son, I'm Art MacGregor, electrician. I know nothing of what you're speaking of," Max said, turning to go again. Booth knew he was bothered, though. He could just tell.

"I need your help! Please," Booth begged.

 _If I was alive right now, I'd slap you._

"I can't help you, Booth. I'm sorry," Max said. Then he disappeared into the darkness.

"You'd slap me?" Booth said out loud, going back to Brennan's comment.

 _Yes! You got my father involved. That is not cool._

"He's a con man robber turned murderer," Booth argued. "He knows criminals. I need him on our side."

 _I'm not speaking to him, remember?_

"And you never will!" Booth shouted. Then he clamped his mouth shut. If he could take the words back, he would. Immediately.

 _That...that was very mean, Booth._

"I'm sorry," he said.

 _You know what? Do what you want since I'm dead anyway._

"Come on, Bones! I forget because you're right here in my ear the way you always were. I didn't mean it to be mean."

 _It was mean._

"Aargh! I'm sorry. I take it back."

 _Too late._

"Are you all right?" Caroline asked Booth, making him jump. She had followed him outside.

"I'm fine. Just...working through some stuff," Booth said. Her eyes softened.

"I know you really cared about her. Some might even say you loved her."

"Ah...ahuh," Booth said awkwardly.

 _What is she saying?_

"I gotta go, Caroline. It's getting late," Booth gestured.

"Take care. I'm here if you need to talk about it," Caroline said. He thanked her and hopped into his car.

 _Booth, did you love me?_

"Let's go find this killer, huh?" Booth interrupted. "I have a hunch."

 _Booth, you're deflecting._

"Am not," he argued. "I just don't want to talk about it."

 _Why not?_

"Because it hurts too much!" he shouted into the silence. She didn't respond for a moment.

 _Did you get my things from the hospital?_

"Yea."

 _Go through it. Look in the cover of my book._

"Why?"

 _Just do it._

"All right," he agreed. He headed towards home. He was curious as to what he was going to find.

...

 _"Dear Agent Booth, you are a confusing man. You are irrational and impulsive, superstitious and exasperating. You believe in ghosts and maybe even Santa Claus and because of you, I've started to see the universe differently. How is it possible that simply looking into your fine face gives me such joy? Why does it make me so happy that every time I try to sneak a peek at you, you're already looking at me. Like you, it makes no sense, and like you, it feels right. If I ever get out of here, I will find a time and place to tell you that you make my life messy and confusing and unfocused and irrational and wonderful."_

Booth stared at the letter. He felt his throat tighten, and his eyes burn. It was pretty close to a confession of feelings for him.

 _This is that time. This is that place._

"A pretty lousy time and place," Booth answered.

 _I'm sorry. If I had survived, maybe I would have told you sooner._

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Bones," Booth said, his voice thick. "I should have been there to save you..."

 _Don't, Booth. It's okay._

"It's not okay. Damn it. I love you, Bones. And now it's too late."

 _I...I don't know if it's because I'm dead or if I'm genuinely feeling this, but...I love you too, Booth. I think a part of me always has._

"This is so hard," Booth sniffed. This was killing him actually. The fact that she was with him but not really with him was the hardest thing to swallow.

 _Maybe...maybe we will see each other again. Maybe we can be together._

"I would really like that, Bones," Booth said quietly. A knocking at his door interrupted her from speaking. He went to answer and found Max standing there.

"How did you...?" Booth started.

"I have decided to help you," Max cut him off. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

Max came in and surveyed the place.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Booth asked.

"I think I might know who this Gravedigger person is," Max replied. "And I think I might even be able to help you find him."

* * *

 **Written with the help of the song The Night We Met by Lord Huron Feat. Phoebe Bridgers and Tangled Up by Parade of Lights.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you know where he is?" Booth demanded after Max's statement.

 _Let him finish. He will tell you._

"Before I let you in on anything, you gotta promise to not arrest me," Max ordered.

"I promise," Booth said immediately.

 _Booth! He's a murderer!_

"Good. Can I come in?"

 _No._

"Sure," Booth said, moving aside. "Coffee?"

"No thanks. Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Go for it."

"Rumor has it amongst the felons I mingle with that the Gravedigger is in cahoots with a writer to help boost the publicity of his murders."

"I knew that," Booth said. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I think this person is in the legal system," Max went on. "Or at least involved in law enforcement."

"The Grave Digger? What gives you that impression?" Booth asked.

"It's a hunch."

"I don't want hunches, Max. I want facts."

"Give me some more time, and I'll get what you need," Max said, standing up.

"Wait, that's it?" Booth asked as Max opened the door.

"Yup."

"You said you knew where he was!"

"In law enforcement or the legal system. I have to narrow it down a little more," Max explained.

"Hurry up about it then," Booth ordered. He sighed loudly when Max was gone.

 _That went well._

"I don't need sarcasm right now, Bones," Booth said, rubbing his face hard. He was still thinking about her confession of love on top of his that had just happened less than twenty minutes ago.

 _I meant it._

"Meant what?"

 _That I love you. I know you're thinking about it._

"Can you read my mind now?"

 _No, I just know you. I'm sorry it took me dying to figure it out._

"It's okay," Booth sighed. "It's been a long day. You mind if I go to sleep?"

 _Go ahead._

"See you tomorrow."

 _Good night, Booth._

...

Booth awoke on the couch. Confused, he sat up.

 _I've got us a lead!_

"How did I get here?" he asked.

 _If my murderer used up his insulin, they would need a refill. Go to the drugstore and get a list of people who got refills for that._

"Bones, how did I get on this couch?" Booth demanded.

 _When you sleep, I can...move you._

"You what?!"

 _It's strange. It's like you're sleepwalking, but I can see and do stuff while you sleep on._

"Okay, that's crossing a line, Bones. Do not ever do that again!"

 _Okay, okay. I thought you'd be glad I got us a lead._

"I am, but I'm not thrilled that you manipulate me like a damn puppet when I'm asleep," Booth growled.

 _I got sloppy. I've been doing it the whole time._

"What?!"

 _Didn't you notice how toned you are? We go for runs._

"Oh my God, WHAT?! Bones!"

 _I am bored when you sleep. I'm sorry. I will refrain from doing so in the future._

"Yes, you will," Booth said gruffly. He looked down at the paperwork on the coffee table. She had done good work, though.

 _You're welcome._

"Stop reading my mind," Booth ordered.

 _Let's just go already!_

"Let me at least get some coffee into me," Booth said, moving to the kitchen. He sighed. Today was gonna be another long day.

...

Booth was waiting for the paperwork to come in on insulin refills when Angela came into his office. A woman with hair so blond it was white followed behind her.

"Hey," he said, looking up at her.

"What's going on with you?" Angela asked.

"Um, nothing. Why?"

"You were so jittery at the funeral, especially when Zack was going on about Brennan being in your head."

"It was a weird statement to make."

 _She's on to us._

"This is Avalon," Angela said, gesturing to the second woman. "She is a psychic. She is very accurate."

"I don't need that," Booth shook his head vehemently.

"I can see you're struggling with something," Avalon started.

"I'm struggling with figuring out how to tell you I don't want to talk to you," Booth said. "Oop, just did."

"Booth," Angela said, affronted.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Please just be on your way," Booth said. Angela saw the fax come in just then.

"Are you working on something?" she asked, pointing. "I thought you were on a leave?"

 _Uh oh. Booth..._

"It's personal," Booth said quickly. Angela narrowed her eyes.

"He's hiding something. I can sense a presence inside of him," Avalon said, squinting. Angela's eyes widened suddenly.

"Is she...is she there? Is she inside you?" Angela demanded.

"No," Booth denied.

"Oh. My. God," Angela said, coming closer to him. "She is! BRENNAN!"

"Shhhhh!" Booth urged, waving his hands frantically.

 _I can hear her just fine. She doesn't need to shout._

"Booth! If she's in there, I want to talk to her," Angela commanded. Booth stared at her. Here was his out from hiding it. Angela was a spiritual person. She'd be more inclined to believe this sort of thing was real. Hell, she was already there.

 _You might as well just admit it._

"Booth? Tell me. Please? I want to talk to her," Angela begged, starting to tear up.

"She's telling him to tell you," Avalon said.

"How did you know that?" Booth asked before stopping himself. He clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm gifted," Avalon smiled. Angela grabbed his head firmly then, looking into his eyes.

 _She knows she can't see me, right?_

"You need to stop that," Booth said, pulling back hard.

"If Avalon says she's in there, then I believe her. Is that why you've been acting so strange? You didn't want to tell us?"

"Voices in your head indicate mental illness, Angela," Booth said. "Serious mental illness."

"If you can tell me something only Brennan knows about me, then I will know this is real," Angela said, crossing her arms.

 _Her middle name is Noodlin._

"Aw really?" Booth asked.

"What? What did she say?" Angela demanded. He sighed roughly.

"She said your middle name is Noodlin," Booth said, wincing.

 _She also carries around a photo of Channing Tatum._

"And you carry around a photo of Channing Tatum?" Booth asked.

"That's her," Angela nodded. "Oh my God! Brennan, I miss you so much!"

 _And I you._

"She misses you too."

 _Tell her we are trying to solve my murder. She can help!_

"Bones wants you to know that I'm actually working on solving her murder," Booth said hesitantly.

"Murder?! But...she had a heart attack," Angela said.

"Ah, that's why she's still here," Avalon nodded. "Unfinished business."

"Can you go now?" Booth asked. "You've established what you came here to do."

"All right," Avalon agreed. Her heels clacked as she walked away.

"She was murdered?" Angela whispered as Booth closed the door.

"Yes. Insulin overdose. I'm getting the records of refills right now," he explained. He pulled the paper off of his desk, scanning it.

"I'm on board," Angela said firmly.

"Please do not tell the others about this," Booth said. "I can't count on everyone believing it to be true."

"It stays with me," she promised. "Can you tell her that I love her?"

 _I love you too, Ange._

"She loves you too. Look, I can't keep having a three way conversation here." He went back to the paper. No names stood out to him. He set it down, sighing.

"I think we're at a dead end."

 _I disagree. Let's show this list to my Dad._

"Oh, so now you're fine with me talking to him?"

 _Yes. He's involved now. He will recognize someone I bet._

"There's like hundreds of people on here," Booth argued.

"This is too cute. You're still bickering with each other," Angela smirked.

"Try having her voice trapped in your head," Booth said, moving past her. He had to go meet up with Max. Angela grabbed his arm.

"I want you to know that I'm grateful you told me," she said. "You're not crazy."

"Thanks, Ange. That's what I want to hear. I gotta go, though," he said, hurrying past her.

"I'll be at the lab," Angela called after him. "If you need me."

...

Booth watched Max's reaction carefully as he studied the list. He had met Max where he'd been living, and it was a very abandoned building. Booth knew the guy hated people, but this was almost pushing it.

"Anyone?"

"No," Max shook his head.

"You're lying," Booth noted.

"I'm not."

"You are."  
"I don't recognize anyone. Now, I found that book writer guy, and he wouldn't talk," Max went on.

"We knew that," Booth scoffed.

 _I guess we are at a dead end then._

"I am going to go over this list and rule out people who are children and who are viable suspects," Booth said. "I will make a shorter list and then ask those guys where they were the night Bones died."

"You do that," Max said, sliding it back over to him.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna wait."

"For what?"

"That's none of your concern," Max said. He gave Booth a level stare. Booth felt puzzled, but he didn't say anything more. He left without a word. He had work to do.

...

He was halfway through the list when he called it a night. He went home and sat down with a beer, thinking.

 _I can't thank you enough for doing all of this._

"I'd do anything for you," he said. "You know that."

 _I know. I'd do it for you too._

"I know," he smiled.

 _I don't know what happens when this is over._

"I don't either. I want you to be in a good place, but I will miss you."

 _I'll miss you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I love you._

"You told me now. At least you didn't die without telling me."

 _Technically I did._

"You know what I mean."

 _I do._

"We'll get him, Bones. Then we'll celebrate."

 _I would like that._

Booth sipped his beer and swallowed. He hoped that one day they'd be together wherever she was. He couldn't stand the idea of never talking to her again.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the last chapter folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Booth stared at one person on the list. He'd spent hours on it, and it all came down to this. He dreaded the conversation that needed to happen. He didn't even want to do it. There was no way this person could have done this. No one else from the list was a suspect, though. They also all had very good alibis. This person would have a really good one too.

 _Booth?_

"Yea?"

 _I had a flashback._

"A what?"

 _Mental images of what happened to me._

"When you died?" he asked, getting excited.

 _Yes._

"What did you see?"

 _A pillow come over my face, but I did see someone standing in the doorway of the room. It was a nurse. She looked scared._

"Can you describe her?"

 _Yes._

"I'll go get Angela."

...

Angela smoothed the paper in front of her and got her pencil ready. She looked at Booth.

"Hi, sweetie," she said.

 _Hi, Ange._

"She says hi. I say hi. Are you ready?" Booth asked, impatient.

"I'm ready," she nodded.

"Okay," Booth said. He proceeded to describe the woman Brennan had seen. He watched impressed as Angela constructed the woman's face and features as he talked. When she was done, she held it up.

 _That's her._

"It's her," Booth said.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to the hospital and find her," Angela said eagerly. She collected her things quickly and followed Booth out to his SUV. She was quiet on the way to the hospital for a bit.

"This is weird for me," Booth finally said. "Having her in my mind."

"Is she there all the time?"

"She goes to sleep or something sometimes. She won't be there. I found out she can make me walk around when I'm sleeping."

"Haha! She totally would too."

"It's not funny," he growled.

 _It is a little._

"Fine. What do we do when we find this lady?"

"I ask her questions and get a statement," Booth answered. His phone rang then. It was Max.

"I can't talk right now," Booth said, answering.

"I know who it is," Max said.

 _What?_

"What?"

"I'm on my way there."

"No, hold on! I..."

Max hung up.

"Damn it!" Booth said, throwing his phone down.

"Who was that?"

"Nevermind," Booth dismissed.

 _We need to hurry, Booth. He's going to hurt someone._

"No kidding," Booth said out loud. Angela looked at him, puzzled. Then she remembered.

"This is so strange," she said. "I wish I could hear her."

"No you don't," Booth shook his head.

 _That's being mean again, Booth._

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I'm glad she said it," Angela said. "That was tactless of you."

"I have to focus right now. Can you both just stop talking?" Booth asked. They obeyed, and soon they had arrived at the hospital. He parked and got out. Angela followed. He went to the nurse's station and showed the picture to them.

"I need to talk to her," Booth said. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes, I'll call her down," the woman replied. They waited anxiously when the woman appeared.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm special agent Seeley Booth, and this is my associate Angela Montenegro. I want to ask you a few questions," Booth finished.

"About what?"

"Let's go somewhere private shall we?"

"Okay."

They walked to the quiet room and closed the door.

 _It's definitely her. Ask her name._

"What's your name again?" Booth asked.

"Sam."

"Okay, Sam. It has come to my attention that you saw something the night my partner died."

"Who?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Sam paled visibly.

"You did see something," Angela said, shocked.

"N-no."

"Don't lie. It wastes time," Booth snapped.

"I can't tell you," Sam told him.

"Why not?"

"He threatened to hurt my family."

"I can prevent that. I just need you to tell me who it was."

"I can't."

"Look, I think he's about to be murdered right now, so I need you to tell me if it was or wasn't who I think it is so I can go save a man's life," Booth snapped. Sam stared for a moment before giving in.

"I was told he was Director Kirby of the FBI," she whispered. "He asked for access to ask her questions about the Gravedigger. I didn't think anything of it. When I went back to check on her, he was suffocating her. He paid the doctor off to lie and threatened both of our families if we told."

"Thank you, Sam," Booth said. "Angela? Can you stay here with her? I gotta go save a murderer."

...

 _Hurry, Booth!_

"I am hurrying," he said. He jumped into his SUV and peeled off. He had to stop Max. As much as he wanted the bastard to die, he also wanted justice. He reached the abandoned building where Max had been hanging out. He saw two shapes up on the roof.

 _Up there!_

"Not blind, Bones," he said, getting out and rushing to the door. By the time he got to the top of the building, his legs were screaming at him.

"Stop!" he shouted at Max, who had his gun pointed right at Director Kirby's forehead. The man was unconscious already.

"He killed my daughter, Booth," Max said. "He also ordered a hit out on my son. That's what caught my attention. That and he is dirty. He was in on the whole Marvin Beckett thing. When I saw his name on that insulin list, I knew he did it."

"I know he killed her. Wait, what? He put a hit out on Russ?" Booth's mind was racing. Kirby was dirty? This wasn't good at all.

 _What? Is he okay?!_

"Yea. Luckily the guy missed. He has to be stopped."

"Look, this isn't the way to do it."

"So what if it isn't? You arrest him, and he will get off on a technicality."

"It's a solid case," Booth said. "A witness came forward. Saw the whole thing. I have two witnesses actually."

"I don't trust the system. I'm sorry," Max said.

"I am the system, Max, and I say stand down," Booth ordered, pulling out his gun now.

 _Please don't shoot my Dad._

Max stared at Booth and back at Kirby.

"All right," he finally said, lowering his gun. "You can have him. If he gets off..."

"I'll call you," Booth agreed.

"What now?" Max asked as Booth put handcuffs on Kirby.

"Get out of here," Booth said.

"What?"

 _What?_

"Go. Disappear. Vanish," Booth ordered. "Right now. I don't ever want to see you again."

"You're a good man, Booth," Max grinned. "Too bad you'll never be my son in law."

 _How would he know that would even happen?_

"Goodbye, Max," Booth said, making his point clear. Max nodded and quickly left the roof. Booth called it in. He explained what had happened and that the perpetrator hadn't come back to the roof and was presumed on the run. He waited for back up to come before hauling Kirby down the flights of stairs.

 _Thank you, Booth._

"My pleasure. You're still here, so that's a good thing," Booth grinned.

 _Is it? Or does it mean you didn't get my murderer?_

"Maybe it has nothing to do with that," Booth noted.

 _It has to. Why else would I be here?_

"To keep me company?"

 _I need to think for a while._

"Okay. I'll be right here."

...

"Okay, you've had long enough to think. Let's go celebrate!" Booth said as Director Kirby was led away and he was back in his office.

No response.

"Bones?"

Still nothing.

"Oh my God. Bones!" he shouted. He grabbed his head. She was gone. "NO!"

He hadn't gotten to say goodbye. He hadn't gotten to tell her again how much he loved her.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked, coming up to him.

"I...I'm fine," Booth lied. "I gotta go."

"Booth..."

Booth tore out of the building as fast as he could. He had to talk to Avalon. He had to know. Was she just asleep? Or was she gone?

"Avalon!" he gasped, out of breath. She looked up at him standing there in front of her at her office.

"Agent Booth. How can I help you?"

"You...you gotta tell me. Is she gone?" he asked.

"Sit," she ordered. He obeyed. She flipped her cards.

"What?" he asked when she squinted at them.

"She's moved on," she replied. "She is happy and content."

"That's it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So, I never get to talk to her again?"

"I'm sorry. No," she replied, looking at him sadly. He deflated then.

"I don't believe this."

"Something tells me that you will be seeing her again before you know it."

"That's impossible. She's dead," Booth said, getting up. "Thanks anyway."

Avalon twisted her lips as he walked away. He had misunderstood what she had said, but there was no point in calling him back to tell him. He would figure it out on his own.

...

"She's gone?" Angela asked, horrified.

"Yea. Just gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye," Booth said, choking up. Angela pulled him into a hug, starting to cry herself. She hadn't said goodbye either.

"I'm so sorry."

"What am I gonna do? I need her..."

"I have complete faith that you will see her again," Angela told him. "I do."

"I really hope so," Booth said sadly. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands. It was like his heart was breaking all over again. He didn't know how he was going to carry on.

 **Over a Year and a Half Later**

He was singing with Angela, trying to get Brennan out of his head for the millionth time that day. Ever since she disappeared over a year and a half ago, he couldn't focus on anything. He wanted her back so much, but he was disappointed every single day when it didn't happen. Because Angela was the only one who knew, she did her best to comfort him and let him talk about it as much as he wanted. It was her idea to come out tonight with the hopes of him feeling better. He'd been working a difficult case anyhow. Sweets, Zack, Hodgins, and Cam were cheering them on.

"SEELEY!"

He turned to see Pam facing him with a gun raised in her hand. What was she doing here?

"I'm doing this for us," she said. She took aim at Angela, and Booth didn't even think before diving in front of her. The bullet struck his chest, and he collapsed. He heard another gunshot go off and saw Pam fall face first onto the floor. He didn't know who shot her. The voices grew muffled around him then.

"Booth!" the others cried.

"BOOTH!" Angela screamed, bending down to prop him up. He felt her press on his wound.

"NO! Booth!"

It all went dark.

...

The Jeffersonian was silent. Angela, Hodgins, Zack, and Cam were all sitting together in the lounge area not knowing how they were going to recover from Booth's death. It was too soon after Brennan's death. Way too soon.

"I think they're together again," Angela finally said. "It's the only way I can make myself feel better about any of this."

"Yea, I think they are too," Hodgins agreed. "They can squabble and bicker up there like before."

"I wish I could see their reunion," Angela sighed.

"I don't," Cam admitted. "That's too personal. And weird."

"I don't believe in an afterlife, so I can't join in on this conversation," Zack said matter of factly.

"Say what you want, but I firmly believe there is one, and Booth is kissing her right now," Angela said. The others, except Zack, nodded in agreement. If they could imagine that, then it made everything a little less painful.

...

Booth opened his eyes, and he found himself in a very bright place that resembled a park. There was a waterfall tinkling somewhere, and no one was in sight except for one person.

"Bones?" he asked, incredulous. He struggled to his feet.

"Easy," she said, helping him. "You did just get shot."

"Right," Booth replied, putting his hand over his heart. There was no wound there. "Where are we?"

"I believe it's Limbo," Brennan said. "I don't know what else to call it."

"You've been here all this time?"

"Just since you solved my murder. I think people stay here until their other half comes," Brennan said. "I have watched a few couples reunite then disappear."

"Oh. So, I'm your other half then," Booth grinned. She couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose you are."

"Bones, do you still...?"

"Love you? Of course! It's a little awkward seeing you and saying it, but I still love you," she reassured him. He took a step closer to her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"I've heard that a lot on Earth, but coming from you, it has a whole different meaning," she replied. He touched her face with his hand and reveled in the fact that he could touch her again.

"I really missed you," he whispered.

"I really missed you too," she confessed. She rested her hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"I'll do my best to make eternity paradise for you," he promised.

"It's only paradise because you're here," she said.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."

He pulled her in then, finally resting his lips against hers and feeling as though nothing would ever be bad again. As they kissed, the sky brightened even more until it all faded away around them. They were together forever at last.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I'm sorry if you found it sad. I'm sorry it's not longer, but I didn't feel I had to drag out the whole investigation. I hope it was a satisfactory ending at least. Anyway, thank you again. Cheers!**


End file.
